Back To You
by ashleighlovesbooks
Summary: One-shot. Caroline makes her way back to Klaus, finally taking him up on his offer of showing her the world. "She knew he felt weak in this moment and that he was asking her several different questions at once but he just needed that reassurance that she was his."
1. Chapter 1

**Quick one-shot. Caroline making her way back to Klaus. Set around 6 years after the events in Mystic Falls. Enjoy.**

* * *

_"Right from the start, you were a thief,  
You stole my heart, and I your willing victim,  
I let you see the parts of me,  
That weren't all that pretty,  
And with every touch you fixed them"_

Caroline still remembered the day that Klaus offered to show her the world. She shunned him of immediately, not allowing herself to think about what he really could offer her but they both knew one day, she would in fact show up at his door.

Graduation came and he was in New Orleans but he still took her graduation invite as an attempt to win her affection. He offered her a one way ticket to New Orleans but he knew she wasn't ready, not yet. Instead, he gave her the one thing she longed for the most, Tyler's freedom.

He claimed the Tyler was her first love but the part that stuck with her the most was when he said that he intended to be her last and in that moment, Caroline knew eventually she would end up his.

His cruel misdoings would never be forgotten but she knew they would start a fresh because that's what they needed. With the amount of times that Caroline and the others had tried to kill him and his family and the times when he threatened their well-being and safety, a clean slate was the first thing they needed.

And that's how it happened. Just short of a decade after Klaus had offered her a one-way ticket to New Orleans, she had taken him up on his offer without him knowing. Tyler and she had broken up merely a year after his freedom was granted. He had met many packs on his travels but one on the west coast had stuck in his heart the most. They were his family now and Caroline knew that so she let him go.

She stayed put in Mystic Falls for just over 5 years after Tyler had left. She decided to go to university and studied Psychology at Richmond. The last few years had taught her that if anything, being able to read people helped in knowing their intentions, especially with Klaus. She travelled to New York for a few months but she always had this nagging thought in her head that someone else could offer her something much more.

That's how she ended up in New Orleans. She had no idea where to start but she knew in a few hours, he would catch wind of that she was here and that she was here for him. She took a cab to the only street she knew in New Orleans, Bourbon Street and from there, she found a hotel.

She should have come more prepared. She had no idea where she was or where to start looking for him. She was starving, she couldn't remember the last time she consumed food or blood for the matter in the past few days. Luckily enough, Caroline compelled to airline staff to ignore the suspicious liquid substances in her hand luggage as she knew she wouldn't have blood bags for a good few days.

After satisfying her needs, she decided to explore and look for a restaurant or bar for proper food. Maybe exploring would help her find Klaus.

Caroline soon found a bar a couple of blocks away and she had walked straight into a supernatural hub. She could sense vampires everywhere but she knew they all had years on her. She was still a baby vampire, only just passing her 6th birthday as a vampire; technically making her 23 but age was meaningless to her now, she had forever.

Caroline slid onto a stool at the bar and waited to be served.

"New in town?" a voice asked. Caroline looked up to see a girl, no older than 21, on the other side of the bar.

"Yeah, you could say that," Caroline replied, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Sophie," the girl introduced stretching her hand over the bar.

"Caroline. Caroline Forbes." Caroline replied, taking her hand and shaking it.

Sophie's hand stilled at the sound of her voice. Caroline saw Sophie's face etched with a smile at her introduction.

"Nice to meet you, Caroline," Sophie said grinning at her confused state.

Caroline offered a wary smile back as Sophie began to talk again.

"So, what brings you here?" Sophie question now pulling up a seat on the opposite side of the bar.

"Just here to take somebody up on their offer from a while back," Caroline joked realising how stupid it may seem.

"And who may I ask, are you looking for?" Sophie replied whilst pouring them both a drink.

"Mikaelson," Caroline replied offhandedly, "Klaus Mikaelson actually."

"And what business would you need to see the Original hybrid about?" Sophie questioned further.

"Like I said," Caroline said between sips, "I'm here to take him up on his offer from a while back."

"And what would that be?" Sophie asked.

"To see the world, that was right, wasn't it love?" a new voice said joining their conversation.

Caroline's body stilled at his voice; still accented as ever she thought nonchalantly. She hadn't turned to face him yet and she could only imagine the smug smile that would grace his face.

She turned to face him. Instead of being faced with a smug smile like she expected, she saw a genuine smile on his lips. One that he rarely offered and she'd only seen once back in Mystic Falls.

"I believe your right," Caroline replied softly not daring to meet his eyes.

Klaus' fingers hooked around her chin forcing her to meet his eyes.

"Don't forget my promise, love," Klaus whispered whilst his thumbs softly stroked her cheeks.

"I'd be a fool to forget that," Caroline said, cupping his hands with hers and twining them together as she stood up from the stool she was sat on.

Their faces were barely inches apart now. Their bodies were as close as could be with clothes in between.

Klaus lifted her chin to meet her gaze. He searched her eyes for any form of resistance but all he could see was lust. He brushed his nose gently against her, his stubble caressing her cheeks. She longed for his touch.

He placed butterfly kisses across her face before finally touching his lips with hers. Caroline clung to his shirt as he kissed her. It was the type of kiss that made up for lost time, the beautiful kind.

He broke the kiss and buried his face in the crook of her neck inhaling her scent whilst placing kisses on her neck.

She ran her fingers through the blonde curls of his hair relishing in his touch.

"Don't ever leave me." Klaus mumbled into her neck.

She knew he felt weak in this moment and that he was asking her several different questions at one but he just needed that reassurance that she was his.

"Never," Caroline replied, tears threatening to spill. "I'm yours."

Klaus' head snapped up at her statement as if he had misheard what she had said.

"Always and forever, right?" Caroline said sheepishly.

Klaus grinned and picked her up and span her around in a circle before placing another kiss on her lips. Caroline giggles at his antics. No one would believe that this was the Original hybrid that had once ruined her life and many others.

"Always and forever."


	2. Author's note

**Another new one-shot has been posted. This time an alternative ending to 4x23. I'd love it if you went and checked it out. I am working on my full length fics at the moment so one-shots give me a bit more inspiration to write and I've been working every day for the past week and a half and bad days at work make me want to write. Enjoy **


	3. Author's note (number 2)

**UPDATE**

Just a little update to say I've uploaded the first chapter to my AU fanfic featuring Klaus and Caroline called Memories. Go check it out now! Here's a little snippet for you.

_Caroline backed away towards the door of the class but her back collided with something hand. A pair of arms wrapped round her waist before she could fall._

_She relaxed in the arms of the unknown stranger before standing up to thank the person. She brushed off her clothes before meeting the gaze of the person who had saved her from an embarrassing fall. _

_She was met with the face of the man who had plagued her thoughts and dreams as much as possible. The stranger smirked at her and stuck his hand out as a greeting. Caroline took his hand and he brought it to his mouth, leaving a tender kiss on her skin. He released her hand and she took this as her cue to introduce herself._

_"Caroline Forbes," she smiled softly._

_The stranger smiled in response. Not the kind of fake smile that didn't reach his face, a real genuine smile and it definitely suited him. _

_"Call me Klaus."_


End file.
